1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light bar structure, and more particularly to the light bar structure for locating a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a light emitting diode (LED) is attached to a light bar by surface mount technology (SMT), by which printed circuit boards (PCBs) are sequentially transported to the production line, and then steps including solder paste printing, LED mounting and heating are performed to accomplish a soldering process. Although the LEDs have been located at the start of the soldering process, deviation of LEDs may still occurs due to the melt of the solder paste in the soldering process, which results in misalignment of LEDs on the light bar and leads to inferior light output performance.
To solve the above problems, parameters in the soldering process, such as composition of solder paste, heating temperature, heating duration, heating rate, etc., are regulated to find out an optimal condition of process for reducing the deviation of LEDs on the light bar.
Although the above method improves the alignment of LEDs on the light bar to a certain degree, people still suffer from bulky considerations in evaluating the process parameters. A wrong evaluation may lead to mismatch between supply and demand, low production yield, prolongation of production duration, extra burden of manpower, and inferior quality of products. Thus, evaluation of the process parameters is an important issue in SMT production.